User talk:Gossip Girl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glee Wiki Award Ballot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GleeGirl (Talk) 06:34, May 3, 2011 Glee Wiki FanFic O.K., ya know about the fanfic I'm writing, but I need some info about your character. Please leave me a message answering the following questions. #What's your name? (Info's about yo' character, BTW.) #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #What names do you want your siblings to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer soon, half-sis! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks-a-million. Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 16:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) FanFic I'm working on it. So far, IMO, it kinda stinks. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 15:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it stinks because I have writer's block (it comes and goes every two weeks). WHat's your account name on FanFiction.Net? I wanna read it! Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 16:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! You're gonna be the first author here on the wiki. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 16:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Possibly. I read your story. It was really good. I added it to my favorites. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 16:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ♥♥ Aww! Thank you, half-sissy! ♥♥ They're doing it again? asdfghjkl; I can't even Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 13:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Yeah, I'll post it on FanFiction. I really like writing it so I won't give it up completely. Gay Artie is Cute...but Straight Artie Kinda Rox (Quirtie vs. Samie) 15:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Chapter two should be posted later or tomorrow. :P Wow. I guess I can wait. :) Gay Artie is Cute...but Straight Artie Kinda Rox (Quirtie vs. Samie) 15:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I'll make Finchelfanno1 a Cheerio. LOL. I know. I'll write that in chater...3 or 4. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) OMG, you want me to in your fanfic? That's so awesome! *Name: Gabriella "Gaby" Abrams-McHale *Discription: Tall, lanky, hazel eyes, pink hair, wears Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang type clothing. *Personality: Kinda shy, bitchy, and can kick yo' ass. Thank you half-sis! One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! That sounds so awesome! Thank you. ♥ ♥ One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry but u don't have to report me to an admin before i came onto this wiki people were adding categories like awesome, awesome people etc so think if you report people for adding categories then ur reporting half of the wiki. so why are u being mean to me i did complement you and your avatar infact i have not done anything to upset you. xxHeatherxx 18:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) soz gotta go!xxHeatherxx 18:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ms. A has let me into the crack family :) I was wondering whether I could be your best friend or something. Is that ok? Before, that was me, Beth :D Sorry, I forgot to put my sig! --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel. I don't have to say anymore.']] 15:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I already answered yes. All I need is details. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hEEEY Gurl! Not much, just going through my clothes, wondering what to wear tomorrow. I've aready ironed what I'm wearing to church, so i'm choosing what I'm wearing for after church :) Alex gave me a ring today...it was't the engagement ring or anything, it was a claddagh ring...and a replicar to the one Angel gave Buffy (He knows me so well :P) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) no, I'm not back with him...he just gave me the ring and said: yeah I know you don't want to get back together, cause I broke your heart, but I just want you to know I care about you.. You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope you do good in your exams :) This week I have to perform For Good With Phoebe at our assembly, and We have to do group performances around one artist this week :) (sorta boys vs girls thing) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) yeah, our showcase is a lot like a glee club :) And where are you going, missy? :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) awwk :) well I hope you can get online at some points :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! haha, yeah I do :) I Love them :) But i know you dont :( You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) awwk. imo theres heaps of chemistry..I just love them :D You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 10:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Bryce and Cameron. They're both hot and can sing :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 11:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea :/ I don't look like any of the glee girls (Well, I sorta look like Rachel: I've got Dark Brown hair and browny hazel eyes) --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 15:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I can go xat now if you like :) --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 15:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much really ;) I'm watching Titanic at the moment....I hate Rose for letting him go. He TOLD her to hold on to him and never let go and what does she do? She lets go. I love the movie but it's so sad!! How're you? Have your exams started yet? Mine have. Pretty sure I've failed maths epicly ;) --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 20:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know your being disrespectful to one of my mates Sanzisgreat 19:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) dont you read the blogs on glee wiki Sanzisgreat 12:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well look at them now someones had a tragic loss Sanzisgreat 12:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No mary lossed her bf this person lossed her stepmom Sanzisgreat 13:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i feel so sorry for her Sanzisgreat 13:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, Hun. I saw and I was like in my head: Back off! It wasn't her loss! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) because you never say sorry for your loss to her Sanzisgreat 13:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I know, she's just some pathetic little deficient kid. And I know lots of kids my age who love scooby doo! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) do you know what it feels like to lose someone special in your life Sanzisgreat 13:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) do you also know that star wont be on for 2 month Sanzisgreat 13:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) no courtz is like my lungs and she is brittz twin Sanzisgreat 13:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) same, she doesn't know star like we ''know who she ''really is You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) star is my brittz im her sanny so were like sister so BACK OFF Sanzisgreat 13:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) same, i wanna, cause it'd be funny but It'd be mean (But I am a bitch, so... :P) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) dont say that to star im gonner tell her that you called her a wannabee Sanzisgreat 13:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well you and gleegirl keep sayin that shes really a wannabee Sanzisgreat 13:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) It's a bit late for that >:( --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I know, aye. She's got one more warning then either me or BGF are banning her You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i called her that tho (too) :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) but If I abuse my power, i could get it taken off of me :/ You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) haha, its ok :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) she's been banned You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) We're in winter *sighs* You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah, Its so cold atm :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) hopefully :D :D You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) mhm!! I hope she does get banned You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 14:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) come on chat? You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 15:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just wanna ask you something... WHAT'S UP WITH THAT SANZISGREAT GIRL?! I mean seriously, she's a bitch but not the Santana funny bitch, she's the I-seriously-wanna-rip-your-eyes-off-and-kill-your-family bitch! Courtney is leaving (I'm so sorry for her :/ I mean I know how she feels-but let's not talk about that) and she kept saying "ohnozzz ur friendz r not ur friendz cuz their nt here for u" and I was like "PEOPLE HAVE LIFES THEY AREN'T ALWAYS IN GLEE WIKI HONEY!!!" people like this seriously piss me off sometimes :/ she was finally blocked! - Mary here